ghost_eyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias Schneien
"It's insulting to me for anyone to think that I'm so helpless that I'd need the help of someone who can barely take care of himself. But I don't have much of a choice. No one ever tries to see how I really feel." - Tobias Curtis Schneien, about Mattias Abel Schneien. Bio According to the description of the comic: “Tobias Schneien is a boy of 15 who's been home schooled his whole life until now. Raised in a church in the woods with his many siblings, tentative mother, and religious father, he is wrought with severe paranoia of being in public with peers by himself. His only comfort here are the voices in his head, the blade in his hands, and his god.” Appearance Tobias has medium length black hair and a slim build that conveys a sense of androgyny. He is relatively short. Tobias usually wears a white collared shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a green sweater. He has ice blue eyes, apparently a side effect from Mr. Edburt's possession of him. Tobias has a large wound on his back in the shape of a cross, potentially a result of his father’s “punishments”. According to Carmelo, Tobias has an accent somewhere between German and British. As a young child (before being possessed by Mr. Edburt), Tobias had slightly darker blue eyes and a shorter version of his current hairstyle. As an adult, Tobias gets a lot taller and his hair grows into a long ponytail. Personality Tobias is very quiet and reserved. When Tobias was a child, his father had consistently told him to not show any weakness to others. Thus, he is very confused when people show him kindness and pushes most people away. Lucas is also physically and verbally (and possibly sexually) abusive towards Tobias, even taking out a gun and threatening to kill his son if Tobias misbehaved in school. Because of this, Tobias has been conditioned to associate pain with forgiveness. Tobias has compromised morals, often believing in survival of the fittest and penance. However, he is gradually opening up to other peers, like Rudolph. Tobias’s personality has changed slightly thanks to his interactions with Rudy. He sometimes thinks about what Rudy would do in certain situations (such as comforting Carmelo) and models his behavior after Rudy’s. History As a child Tobias enjoyed spending time in the forest surrounding the Schneien Church with his seven octuplet siblings. He was frequently verbally abused by his father, and found solace in the woods. Tobias would often run off into the woods, leaving his octuplet brother Mattias to come after him. Mattias sometimes fell asleep while in the woods with Tobias, and Tobias would bring him home. Around the age of eight, Tobias attempted to murder Mattias. He apparently attempted to tell Lucas why he did so by stating that “‘It was just an animal, Father. I was putting it out of its misery,’”. Demonic Entity Something awful happened to Tobias when he was eight. He doesn't remember it very well, but most of his family does and are subsequently afraid of him. This was likely related to an entity known as Mr. Edburt. "I find myself facing these odd moments where everything becomes hazy and painful and when I wake up something or someone is bleeding. Sometimes that thing is me. Sometimes I know exactly what I'm doing." -Tobias Schneien As an infant Tobias was introduced to a strange woman known as Kiraba or “Mistress” after walking in on her having a conversation with Lucas. It seems that after this incident Lucas gave Tobias to Kiraba in exchange for something important to him. After being “given” to Kiraba, Tobias’s eyes changed color from medium blue to ice blue and he began to be visited by something that called itself Mr. Edburt. Tobias can hear the voice of Mr. Edburt, a demon eater/grey man. Mattias is aware of this as well. Mr. Edburt tells Tobias degrading things that make Tobi completely dependent on Mr. Edburt and distanced from other people. "Mr. Edburt does things to me. I'm not sure what. I just know that it hurts. But I still don't know if it's real. I don't usually try to stop him. There's no reason to. It's okay. Because he means a lot to me. Because I belong to him. No one is going to help. I can't remember why I'm afraid of him." -Tobias Schneien Mr. Edburt can take control of Tobi at any time. He is also seen to be able to distort Tobias's reflection and pull him into mirrors. After this happens Mr. Edburt takes control of Tobias for the day during Tobias' first day of school. He also defends Tobias when a bully attacks him, saying that he doesn't want "his mistress's underling" to be damaged. As the story progresses, Tobias seems to gain some level of control over Mr. Edburt. He is seen asking Edburt to control him in order to ask Francis what he told Rudolph, and keeping Edburt out of his head while fighting with Rudy. It is suggested in one of Circus Papa’s AUs (more specifically the “raised by Luther” AU) that Tobias has the potential to completely control Edburt and prevent the latter from controlling him entirely. Relationships Mattias Schneien Mattias and Tobias are two of the eight octuplets in the family. They have been very close since they were children, when Mattias would go into the woods to find Tobi hiding out and Tobias would carry Mattias home if the latter passed out. Both brothers feel a strong desire to protect the other. At the start of Ghost Eyes, Tobias tended to reject Mattias’s offers of help and emotional support, but as he opens up more to Rudy at school Tobias begins to accept that Mattias cares about him. Wolfgang Schneien Wolfgang is the oldest of the octuplets and therefore the leader. He and Tobias were close as children (Wolfie gave Tobias the nickname “Tobaby”) but we haven’t seen much or any of him in the comic so far. Lorelai Schneien Lorelai is one of Tobias’s younger sisters. She visits Tobias at school to talk about their father’s treatment of him. Tobias is upset when Lorelai says that Lucas really loves Tobi, and asks Lorelai to leave. Susan Titus Suzie is Tobias’s mother. She cares about Tobias more visibly than Lucas, and tells Luther that she too believes that Lucas’s parenting methods are too much. When Tobias mentions to her that he might have a stalker at school (Emilio Murkmere), she stabs a very juicy tomato, which seems to hint to some homicidal tendencies. Lucas Schneien Lucas abuses Tobias verbally, physically, and emotionally. He seems to care about Tobias at some level, but never shows it to his son. Tobias, in turn, accepts Lucas’s ludicrous punishments and believes that by letting Lucas hit him, burn him, lock him in closets, or anything else, he can become the perfect son. Tobias has been receiving this kind of abuse for at least the past seven years, leading to him misconstruing punishment and forgiveness. Lucas also threatens to murder Tobias if the latter doesn’t stop misbehaving at school. Luther Schneien Luther, Tobias’s uncle, tries to be a positive presence in Tobi’s life. Luther knows that Lucas is an abusive parent, especially towards Tobias, but also knows that he can’t do anything to stop it. So Luther tries, instead, to give Tobi some happiness in his life. Sometimes his decisions are rash and immature (giving the kid a knife, giving a minor vodka), and have disastrous consequences (Tobias getting stabbed). But other times, Tobias’s time with Luther gives him a chance to let him let his emotions out and just talk about what he’s thinking, without the filter he needs in order to survive around Lucas. Tobias sees Luther as an irresponsible adult and a free spirit, but he also knows, whether consciously or unconsciously, that he can share his thoughts with Luther. Rudolph Richardson Rudy is the first friend Tobias has ever made outside of his family. At the start of the comic Tobi looks down on Rudy— as someone weaker than him, as someone who just took it from Carmelo and did nothing about it. But they gradually become friends as Tobi realizes that maybe having someone to rely on, who can rely on you, can be positive. Tobias is hesitant to call Rudy his friend, but as the comic goes on he becomes increasingly invested in Rudy’s safety and mental health (flying into a rage when Carmelo has no idea why his actions would make Rudy feel suicidal, using Edburt to hear what Francis said to Rudy that unnerved him so) and becomes quite friendly with the Dane. Emilio Murkmere Tobias immediately notices Emilio, not just because of his odd stare but because of his habit of following Tobias everywhere. Emilio is infatuated with Tobi, and refers to him as the “perfect being”. This compliment both upsets Tobias, because of how it runs contrary to everything his father tells him on a daily basis, but on some level also makes him happy— as a child all he wanted was to be a perfect son for his father. Tobias is oddly forgiving of Emilio after the latter stabs him in the shoulder. This seems to be because Tobias believes that a) forgiveness is impossible without punishment and b) he told Emilio to punish him, so of course Emilio would punish him. These are both beliefs that Lucas has instilled in Tobi from an early age— meaning that Tobias has no idea just how wrong Emilio stabbing him was. Emilio and Tobias’s relationship seems stable enough as long as Emilio is on his medication— he and Tobias bond over the idea of scribes and recorded history, the two have a similar dry sense of humor, and he seems like a good person for Tobias to learn how to cultivate a friendship with. However, when Emilio doesn’t take his meds, things get.... unhealthy. Non-medicated Emilio is obsessed with Tobias’s murderous inclinations. He freaks out— out of happiness— when he sees a corpse left by Tobi in the woods. He literally stabs Tobi and then forces himself on him. Tobias, who has no standard for a healthy relationship whatsoever, let alone a romantic one, can’t see the real issues here. Carmelo DeMonte Tobias and Carmelo are school acquaintances. Tobias is usually upset at Carmelo for bullying Rudy and encouraging his suicidal tendencies, but Tobias also makes an attempt to bond with Carmelo and help the latter figure out his feelings for Rudolph. Trivia * Is literally everyone's child, must protect * His last name, Schneien, when translated from German to English means "snow." * The name ”Tobias” means ”God is Good” in hebrew, hinting at his family’s religious roots. * He has a large bloody cross on his back. Most likely from one of his 'punishments' from his father * It’s shown during Circus Papa’s ”What if Luther Raised Tobias” that Tobias is potentially able to assert almost full control over Mr. Edburt, stopping the latter from taking over his body and refusing to follow his demands. * As an adult, Tobias has a son named Tiberius. Category:Schneien Family